


The Fire Alarm (Traducción)

by theaxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, baking!Cas, fire alarm human AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxx/pseuds/theaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la alarma antiincendios se activa en el apartamento de Castiel, él y el resto de los habitantes se ven obligados a evacuar, incluyendo el nuevo vecino mono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Alarm (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fire Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550124) by [catforqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catforqueen/pseuds/catforqueen). 



Fue un accidente. Un auténtico accidente. Pero uno terriblemente trágico.

Castiel Novak había sido incapaz de dormir. Ahí fue dónde toda esta catástrofe empezó. Michael y Luke le habían sacado de quicio con sus discusiones, así que cuando finalmente llegó a casa tras un largo día de trabajo no pudo dormir, incluso a pesar de que al día siguiente tenía que despertarse desesperadamente temprano para ir a trabajar.

Así que hizo la única cosa sensata que se le ocurrió e intentó hornear algunas madalenas. Las madalenas eran fáciles. Las madalenas eran relajantes.

Hasta que quedaron abandonadas en el horno por unos minutos demasiado largos y activaron la alarma antiincendios del edificio.

Castiel había conseguido sacarlos del horno justo un segundo antes de que la alarma parara, así que estaba bastante seguro de que el edificio no iba a arder.

Desafortunadamente, eso no había evitado que la alarma sonara estridentemente a todo volumen, despertando a todo el edificio.

Los vecinos de Castiel le dieron agotados asentimientos, todavía mayormente inconscientes. Oh, Castiel esperaba que no supieran que había sido él. Castiel se estremeció ligeramente mirando su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 3 am. Eso explicaba el aspecto de zombies andantes.

Sonrió débilmente al Sr. Singer esperando que su sonrisa fuera más de compadecerse que de “siento haber intentado quemar el edificio a las 3 am”.

En ese momento, dos hombres corpulentos salieron del edificio a tropezones. El más alto estaba parpadeando agotado, su pelo largo apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles.

—¡¿Quién demonios ha intentado quemar el edificio?! —brama el otro—. ¿Y por qué el hijo de puta no pudo esperar hasta más tarde de las tres de la mañana?

Castiel traga.  El gritón pisotea el suelo hasta detenerse junto a Castiel.

—Oh, cállate, Dean —farfulla Joanna Harvelle.

—Hazme callar, Jo —contesta bromeando. Una sonrisa se abre camino en su rostro, y por Dios,  era radiante.

Castiel no recuerda haberle visto antes. Debe ser el que se mudó al apartamento 13B la semana pasada, ya que era el único que había estado en alquiler recientemente.

Ahora que Castiel está menos preocupado por el chico, Dean, dejándole un ojo morado por despertarle a las 3 am, se da cuenta de que Dean viste una chaqueta de cuero sobre sus boxers. Lo que le recuerda a Castiel que está helando aquí fuera. ¿Por qué no pudo quemar el edificio en julio? Se estremece.

—Hey, ¿tienes frío? —pregunta Dean. Castiel se encoge de hombros, aunque no está seguro de que se note entre los estremecimientos—. Toma—dice Dean quitándose su chaqueta.

—No, no puedo… —balbucea Castiel.

—Tómala. Estás temblando tanto que te vas a arrancar la lengua.

Castiel coge la chaqueta cautelosamente y la envuelve a su alrededor. Oh, es cálida. Y huele tan bien.

Castiel mira a Dean para agradecerle y se queda mudo por la vista de Dean solo en ropa interior. Oh Dios. Castiel di algo. Va a pensar que eres un chiflado.

Dean sonríe con suficiencia mientras Castiel le mira abiertamente.

—¿Ves algo que te gusta? —pregunta Dean. Castiel se sonroja intensamente agachando la cabeza e intenta tartamudear una disculpa—. Hey, está bien. No te avergüences por mirar. Soy Dean.

—Ca…Cas…Castiel —tartamudea Castiel mientras intenta parar de temblar.

—Bonito nombre —Dean sonríe—. Entonces… ¿Quién crees que intentó quemar el edificio? —pregunta de forma conspiratoria.

—Eh…

—Yo personalmente creo que fue Andy —le dice Dean con un guiño.

Castiel decide seguirle el juego.

—De hecho, creo que es posible que fuera Chuck.

—¿El propietario?

Castiel no es capaz de responder ya que en ese momento llegan varios camiones de bombero y algunos bomberos saltan de ellos. Oh Dios, Castiel debe decir algo.

—Entonces, Cas. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vives aquí?

Castiel no pasa por alto el apodo que le ha dado Dean, pero se sonroja un poco a pesar de sí mismo.

—Cerca de un año y medio. Mis hermanos me ayudaron a encontrar el lugar después de que el último ardiera.

—No llevas muy buen historial ¿no? —remarca Dean—. Bueno esperemos que no vayas de 0 a dos.

Castiel deja escapar una risa.

—Ooh, ese está bueno —dice Dean admirando uno de los bomberos.

—Supongo —murmura Castiel, sin molestarse en mencionar que cuando estás junto al sol, incluso el fuego más ardiente parece frío en comparación.

—¿Qué, no es tu tipo?

—No realmente —es todo lo que dice Castiel. Porque como puede explicar que hasta este momento nunca ha tenido un tipo, pero ahora su tipo es definitivamente Dean.

—¿Qué tal ese? —pregunta Dean, señalando a otro. Castiel niega con la cabeza.

—¡Dean! —se acerca el chico de pelo largo que salió con Dean—. El jefe de bomberos dice que podemos volver dentro. Al parecer solo ha sido una falsa alarma. Volvamos a la cama.

—Vale, Sammy. Hey, te presento a Cas. Cas, este es Sam.

—Oh, hola —dice Castiel con una sensación de hundimiento—. ¿Vivís juntos?

—Sip —contesta Dean alegremente como si no tuviera ni idea de cómo estaba aplastando los sueños de Castiel—. Escucha, ¿Quizá nos veamos por aquí?

—Sí, seguro, tal vez —responde Castiel, quitándose la chaqueta de Dean.

—Quédatela —dice Dean quitándole importancia con un guiño—. Tú la necesitas más que yo.

Castiel mira a Dean y Sam caminar hacia dentro del edificio sosteniendo la chaqueta.

****

Al día siguiente Castiel decide hacer galletas para todos sus vecinos como una disculpa anónima por levantarlos en medio de la noche. Esa noche toma todas las galletas en bolsitas de plástico y las pone delante de las puertas de todos. Todas tienen notitas en las que pone “Lo siento por intentar quemar el edificio. Toma una galleta de disculpa.”

Se para delante del apartamento que pertenece a Sam y Dean. Lentamente se despega de la chaqueta de Dean, la dobla, y pone las galletas encima. Lo deja en el suelo frente a la puerta y está a punto de irse cuando la puerta se abre. Sam se para en la entrada.

—Oh, hey, Cas, ¿verdad? ¿Estás aquí para ver a Dean?

—Eh, no. Yo solo, solo estaba…

—Aquí, espera, lo llamaré —dice Sam—. ¡Hey, Dean!

—¿Sí? —el eco de la voz de Dean se oye en algún lugar del apartamento.

—¡Cas está aquí!

—Espera… tengo que…

—Estará aquí en un segundo. Oye, tengo que irme a trabajar. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Eh, sí, yo también —responde Cas mientras Sam pasa junto a él y Dean aparece en la entrada.

—Hey, Cas —dice Dean con su radiante sonrisa. Oh, Dios, Cas es hombre muerto—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Te he traído tu chaqueta —explica Castiel, sosteniéndole el olvidado bulto.

—¿Qué son esas? —pregunta cogiendo la bolsa.

—Oh, son, eh…

—“Lo siento por intentar quemar el edificio”. Espera, tú…

—Fue un accidente. Yo, eh, intenté cocinar unas madalenas, y…

Dean suelta una risita.

—Oye, ¿Quieres entrar?

—Oh, no sé si debería… —responde Castiel nerviosamente.

—Ah, vamos. Prometo no estropear tu impresionable inocencia.

—¿Estás seguro de que a tu novio no le importará? —pregunta Castiel en voz baja, con un poco de inexplicable aflicción ante la palabra “novio”.

—¿Novio? —la cara de Dean se tensa en confusión, lo que Castiel debe admitir es adorable—.Espera, ¿Te refieres a Sam? —Castiel asiente—. Oh Dios mío. No. Nononononono. Sam es mi hermano.

Castiel se sonroja con más violencia que nunca antes. Oh Dios, ¿Cómo pudo malinterpretar esto tanto? Y con esa vergüenza florece un poco de esperanza. ¿Eso significa que Dean está, no se atreve ni a esperarlo, disponible? Castiel calla ese pensamiento enterrándolo rápidamente. No hay forma de que este Adonis no esté en una relación.

—¿Entonces quieres entrar? Prometo que mi novio imaginario no se ofenderá —ofrece Dean.

El demonio interno de Castiel choca los cinco con el ángel en su hombro. Punto.

—Claro. Quiero decir, si no te importa —dice, siguiendo a Dean dentro del apartamento—. Oye, lo siento por lo de la alarma antiincendios.

—Me lo tomo como una victoria en mi libro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunta Castiel. Dean se sonroja, justo cuando Castiel piensa que no puede ser más mono.

—Bueno, conseguí conocer el chico mono que vive en el edificio.

Las esperanzas de Castiel se desmoronan otra vez. Realmente tiene que dejar de apuntar tan alto. Esto se está convirtiendo en la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida. Antes de que pueda empezar a soltar una excusa para volver a su propio apartamento e intentar salvar la caja negra de su enamoramiento por Dean, Dean sonríe y añade un pensamiento a su anterior declaración.

—Conseguí conocerte.

Castiel para. ¿Dean dice eso de forma en que también consiguió conocer a Castiel o eso significa que Castiel es el chico mono?

—De hecho, Sam me iba a obligar a encontrar tu apartamento y pedirte salir, ya que al parecer no iba a parar de hablar sobre ti, pero como no sabía el número de tu apartamento… —Dean empieza a balbucear. Castiel es golpeado por lo adorable que es, durante la décima de segundo que le toma procesar la frase de Dean.

—Espera… ¿Me ibas a pedir salir?

—Bueno, quiero decir, eh, sí. Quizá. Pero no sabía en qué apartamento vivías…

Castiel está luchando por no levantarse y ponerse a saltar de alegría, ya que su interior parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo con ello.

—¿Realmente quieres salir algún día?

—Bueno… sí.

—¿Conmigo?

—No, con Chuck el dueño. Sí, contigo.

No grites, Castiel. No grites, Castiel.

—Eso… —empieza Castiel. Tiene que aclararse la garganta ya que eso salió un poco alto y chillón—. Eso me gustaría.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Dean impaciente. Castiel asiente.

Castiel mira su reloj cuando se sonroja y mira hacia abajo.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Tengo que irme.

—Oh, vale. ¿Mañana? ¿A eso de las siete? —sugiere Dean.

—Sí, por supuesto —contesta Castiel satisfecho. Se levanta para ir hacia la puerta y Dean va con él. Camina a través de la puerta cuando Dean le coge por el hombro y le besa. Los ojos de Castiel se abren con sorpresa.

Cuando Dean se aleja, lo que parece dos horas más tarde y solo han sido segundos, sonríe y empuja algo en la mano de Castiel. Castiel baja la vista y ve la chaqueta.

—Te queda bien. Te veo mañana.

 


End file.
